Next Contestant
by ToonyTwilight
Summary: There's more than one way to imprint a idea in someone's mind. NekuxReader


Don't own The world ends with your or The next contestant by Nickelback

Sequel to Animals.

____________________________________________

Neku as always was listening to his MP3 player, well after he got it back from Rhyme anyway. After the "Animal" incident as (your name) likes to call it, he got Beat's sister to delete the song since his own computer was broken.

**_I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming onto her  
(Each night seems like it's getting worse)  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming onto her  
(It happens every night she works)_**

(Your name) now had a part time job as a waitress in the WildKat Café, thanks to Mr Hanekoma. She got paid well and became more confident with people. Neku became a regular costumer on the days the (hair colour) girl worked, to keep a eye on her and to relax. She wore a knee length black skirt, black socks, a white shirt and wore a black tie.

**_They'll go and ask the DJ  
To find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
(Don't they know it's never going to work?)  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
(This time somebody's gettin' hurt)_**

The music lover watched her do her job as the song played, he didn't remember having this one before…hey was that guy on the left checking (your name) out?

"Well looks like I have to start a list, for all the ass's I have to kick" the proxy said to himself.

_**Here comes the next contestant Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**_

_**Is that your hand? I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)**_

_**And I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)There goes the next contestant**_

He did not know when he became so…protective of (your name). Maybe it was the Animals incident but he started noticing boys and even some girls flirting with her, yet she thought they were being nice!

Neku almost slapped himself when he realized he was looking at her legs, he should tell Mr H that (your name) should wear trousers not skirts.

_**And I even fear the ladies They're cool but twice as crazy**_

_**Just as bad for coming onto her (Don't they know it's never going to work?)**_

_**And each time she bats an eyelash Somebody's grabbing her ass**_

_**Everyone keeps coming onto her(This time somebody's gettin' hurt)**_

Everyone was here Shiki, Beat, Rhyme and (sadly) Joshua, they just arrived and sat beside him. (your name) came over and chatted to them for a while since it was her lunch brake. Neku really did not like the way the composer was looking at HIS (Your name), how old is he anyway he could be a pervert!

_**Here comes the next contestant**_

_**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**_

_**Is that your hand?**_

_**I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)**_

_**And I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)There goes the next contestant**_

Neku was getting really pissed off by now, watching Joshua flirt with the (eye colour) girl made him want to punch the silver haired teen. Neku could swear that Joshua just loved to piss him off! He did not know how much more he could take!

_**I'm hateing what she's wearing Everybody here keeps staring **_

_**Can't wait til they get what they deserve This time somebody's gettin' hurt**_

"Neku what's wrong?" asked (your name) as he stood up quickly when Joshua touched her hand. Next thing the waitress knew she was thrown over Neku's shoulder and he was leaving! Was she being kidnapped?

"Tell Mr H that me and (your name) are out of here" Neku said as he walked.

"What happened to trust your partner Neku?" mocked Joshua smirking.

"Screw that!"

And so he left taking the kidnapped girl with him.

_**Here comes the next contestant Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**_

_**Is that your hand?I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)**_

_**And I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping) And I wish you'd do it again (each night seems like it's getting worse)**_

_**And I wish you'd do it again (this time somebody's gettin' hurt)There goes the next contestant**_

Beat and Shiki looked at each other and asked "What just happened?"

Rhyme gave a innocent smile and replied "There's more than one way to imprint a idea into someone's mind."


End file.
